bleedman's bell
by B gal
Summary: to all bleedman fans. au fic. an abused girl found a portal to a mystical world and haves the adventure of a life time. please read! this is not a parody of edage mcdree's alice.
1. protolouge: through the looking glass

(an: here's the fic. Enjoy. I don't own anything but the plot.)

a young girl was inside her apartment building. She has long white hair, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a red baseball hat, long red t-shirt, toaned blue jeans and red sneaks. This was Bell, a normal nine year old tom boy.

She was walking off when a note caught her eye. She read it.

Dear Bell,

We are really busy, so we won't be back for a while. Please be at school.

Love,

Your parents.

Bell looked at the note and sighed. Not only that her parents send her that note the third time this week, but she had to go to school, or skool as she called it. Everyone picks on her there, and having parents away for most of your life doesn't help. She looked at the note, grabbed a pop tart and ran off in order to get the bus.

When she got to skool, someone pushed her on her way to her class. Everyone point and laughed at her. Tears came out of Bell's eyes. She sighed and went to her class.

It was gym class and the students were playing doage ball. Everyone kept hitting the ball on Bell, and she kept getting out. When a ball came to her, she grabbed and, with a singal throw, she knocked out the entire team. Her teamates looked at her, shocked.

"how did you learned to throwed like that?" one of the students asked her.

"I had no idea."

Bell looked in her relection in the window and she gasped at what she saw. It didn't look like her at all. She blinked and it turned into its ornigal state. Bell shrugged and went to her next class.

It was after skool. Bell was relived when she got home. She colasped on her couch. She closed her eyes for a moment.

When her eyes shot up opened, Bell saw a little door.

"Huh?"

She pulled on the door hatch. It opened to reviled an attic.

"Why hadn't I seen this before?" She thoughed to herself.

She climed up the laddar and went up to the attic.

The attic was like any ordenary attic. Dusty, covered in spider webs and filled with anticques and stuff.

Bell walked around the attic until she came acrossed a mirrior.

It was about the same size as her with a black rim around it. On the top was a blood red heart with a dagger through it. She looked at her reliection and sighed.

"Is this was I desentied to be?" She asked to herself.

Just then, the mirror glowed a stange green glow.

"What the heck?"

the center of the mirrior turned into a black and white portal with a powerful force. Bell tried to ran away from it, but the force was too strong. It pulled her in as she screamed.

(an: how do you like it? R&r, but don't send any flames. I HATE them.


	2. the beginning

(an: here's chapter one. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!)

Bell rubbed her head and moaned. She looked the area she was in. It wasn't the attic she was in. it was somewhere else. It was a manga/anime-isk town. Bell blinked.

"_Ok, I'm not in kanius anymore_." She thoughed.

Just then, a green blure came toward her. She got hit by a green blure and got tobbled overed.

The blure cleared to reviled a green dog with black ears, arms, legs and tail and a zipper on its chest. He gave Bell a goofy smile.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm, no name tag," Bell enspected, "I guess I can keep you until someone came to find you."

"Okkie dokkie," the dog said.

Bell just stared at the dog. Now she knows she's dreaming.

"Do you have a name?" she asked the dog.

"Gir,"

"Alright, Gir, you can stay with me,"

The dog screamed in the most bisare way. Bell giggled.

* * *

Bell was on her way until she herd a male scream.

She saw two male figures.

One was a ten year old boy with brown hair, icey blue eyes, bucked teeth, peach skin and dressed in a pink hat, t-shirt, black jeans and sneaks. He was holding two wands.

The other was a boy the same age as Bell, with long orange hair, red eyes, pale-isk skin and dressed in a red base ball cap backwards, black shirt, jeans and red sneaks.

"You can't stop me kid," The younger boy sneered.

The older boy gave an angry look. He was breathing heavely and looked badly scared. His side was bleeding a bit.

"Queen Vexius is so going to be pleased with me," The younger boy said delighed.

Bell couldn't just sit there and watch.

"Gir, stay here." She said.

She ran to the battle and got out her courage.

"Oh, a little girl is going to stop me?" He said, mockenly.

Bell got really angry by that comment. She let out a power blast from her hands and knocked the boy out. She grabbed the ingered boy, tied a peiece of cloth around his side and ran off with him.

Gir looked at Bell, who smiled.

"Let's get the boy out of here," she said.

* * *

After a few hours, the boy woke up. He looked at Bell.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

The boy gave a week smile and nodded.

"Good," Bell said.

"You risked your life to save me?" He asked.

Bell smiled and nodded.

"You could tell me your name," Bell said.

"Timmy," He said.

Bell smiled at the boy.

"I'm Bell." She said.

Timmy blinked at her. Gir just stared at her.

"Was it something I said?" She asked.

"Did you say that your name is Bell?"

"Yes," She answered, "why?"

Timmy looked at her and sighed.

"I though that the lack of blood was making me seeing things." He said.

She blinked.

"What the heck are you talking about?" She asked.

Timmy looked at her, sighed and started explainning.

"We were once lived in a peaceful kingdom, ruled by the pumpkin king, Jack skellington and his wife. They gave birth to a child and named her Bell. She was the pumpkin princess. Either then recking a holiday, he did no wrong.

"But the king's advisior got jelioused of him. Soon, she over throwen the king and we couldn't find him ever since.

"His wife saw this coming, so she sent her only dauther to a safe place. We waited for her safe return."

"But how can I be a princess?" She asked, "Nothing's speical about me."

"You may might have a look for yourself."

She looked in a nearby water place and blinked at what she saw.

Her white hair was the same, but her eyes were prue white and she was dressed in a completely different outfit: a black headband in her hair, a white dress with a black line through it, long white socks and black shoes.

She though the blinking might stop this image, but it still remained. Timmy contiuned.

"Now we were ruled by a wicked whitch and it's up to me to save our town."

"if all of this happened nine years ago, how come you remember it perfectly?"

Timmy looked at the girl and said, "I'm a fairy tamer."

She gasped. Only she knowed what a fairy tamer was, a person destened to controll magical creatures at birth and had the abitey to used their powers for either to help others, fight evil or personal gain. Fairy tamers can remember the most inportant things.

"There are a few pepole to look out for on our jouney to find the lost king and saved our town, maybe the whole world. The first was our ruler, Vexius."

"Was she the advisior that took over nine years ago?" Bell asked.

"You're learning quickly. She has help from her robot slaves and our next pepole to worry about, the Nats."

"The whats?"

"The Nats. They worked for vexius and are prue evil. They are heatlesses in fleash and blood. They won't stop until their master is pleased. All nats are evil and power hungery.

The thrid thing you should worry about is the power puffs."

"Are they evil?" Bell asked.

"No, but Vexius made them wanted crimeials for things that they didn't do, whitch makes you public enemy # one to them.

"The last is orgeanization 13."

"Who are they?"

"more like _what_ are they. They are nobodies, pepole without hearts. They just do bad things for some reason, proablly because they had no feelings or something."

Bell was a bit shaken by this knowledge, but she remained calmed. She spoke after a minute of silence.

"When does our jounery begin?"

The boy turned and said, "Tomorrow, once you wake up."

He yawned and went to sleep.

Bell hold Gir and went to sleep as well. If she wants to get home, she might go for the jouney. But she wondered in her sleep, does she want to come back? Or she'll lived long enough to see a glispe of the way home?


	3. the battle

(an: hope you like enough to review. Enjoy!!!!!)

The rocks felt cold. Bell woke up, hoping all that happened was nothing but a dream. But, she found herself on the rock beds, holding Gir. She pinched herself. It _was_ real. She felt a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to see Timmy.

"We got to get going," he said sternly.

Bell blinked, grabbed Gir and went with Timmy.

"H_e's kinda cute,"_ She thoughed.

They walk off. After a few minutes, a blast came towards them.

"Well, isn't little old Timathey," The boy from earlier said.

Behind him was a huge army of villians as far as the eye could see, maybe even farer.

Timmy got out two wands.

"you fight one half. I'll take the other."

"but how I can fight them with no weponds?" Bell asked.

"Used your powers."

"Huh?"

Timmy sighed.

"You have all the powers of the power puff girls, only stonger. And you have all your dad's powers."

Bell watch Timmy as he faded into sight. She looked at gir.

"Would you help me in this battle that have a very slim chance of leaving this thing alive?"

gir nodded, then said, "We're going to be doomed!!!"

Bell rolled her eyes and went to the battle. Gir flew to the battle ground, whitch surprised Bell.

She fight the nats with all her might. She shoot lazor from her eyes. She did every singal attack that a power puff girl could ever made, but she was out numbered.

After a few minutes, she fell on the ground, week and as if she was being tossed. She was badly scared. Her skin was covered in bruises, ashes, and scars. Some even bled. She was week and about to fall into unconiousness. One more hit and she was a goner.

The red hair boy smirked.

"This is too easy."

Just when he was about to hit her, a blast from a high tech blaster came towares him and knocked him unconious. Bell used the little sterength she had to turned her head.

It was a twelve year old boy with black hair, blue eyes, green skin and dressed in a long magenta shirt with ponity tips on the light pink sleves, an alien-isk back pack, black gloves, jeans and long black boots. He was holding a blaster that was smoking at the end. It didn't look hand made.

"Get the master to a safe place," One of the Nats said.

Two of the Nats took the boy and left. The other nats looked silenly as the other boy picked up Bell. He glare at the others and took Bell's unconious week body.

When Bell opened her eyes, she lying by a tree trunk. The boy looked at her and tossed her a tiny green tablet.

"This'll give you sterengh until the battle is over," He said.

Then, he walked off.

"Thanks for saving mine life," Bell said to the boy.

"Don't mention it," He said.

"Would you at least tell me you're name?" She asked.

The boy turned, said, "The name's Zim," and walked off.

Bell took the tablet. Then she got her sterengh back, although her body was still in bad shape from the fight.

Gir, who was looking behind Bell, looked at frantic at what he saw.

"Behind you!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.

Bell turned and gasped at what she saw.

* * *

Timmy looked at the battle he was in. Other then the side of his arm whitch was bleeding from a side, he has no ingeries.

He was being coronered by the Nats.

"You can't stop us, fairy boy," One of them sneered.

Timmy blinked, then sighed. He was going to used his last resort, otherwise he'll die.

"Comso! Wanda! Defenisted remover! Now!" He called out.

He then connected his two wands together, point them at an area, then shot a blright light at it. Two fairies came out from the light.

One was a male with green hair, green eyes, peach skin and dressed in a yellow crown that floted over his head, white shirt, black tie, jeans and shoes. This was Comso, a fairy and comander of fantasies.

The other was a woman with pink hair in a curl on the top, pink eyes, peach skin and dressed in a yellow crown floting over her head, yellow t-shirt, black jeans and sneaks. This was Wanda, fairy and queen of dreams.

Wanda tossed Timmy a piched black ring to him. He grabbed it and gave a small smirk. He put on the ring on his index finger. then the ring glowed. He then got cacooned by the ring's light.

When the light cleared, it reviled a creature.

It has flamey brown hair with blood red tips, red demon eyes, pale skin, demon wings, a blood red snake inseigenia on the side of his left arm, fangs, black claws and dressed in a black t-shirt with a heart outline with an 'X' through it, the black ring, toaned jeans with blood stains on them and sneaks with blothes of blood covering them. He was holding a giant sword with a flameing blade. He looked the age of sixteen.

The nats looked at the creature and smirked. They got out their weponds. The creature then got out his sword. Cosmo and Wanda got out their wands.

That battle aigest the nats, the fairies and the creature was very bloody. Cosmo cast spells to make them have blood on their head for some strange reason. Wanda cast power spells that made them either unconious or dead. The creature used his sword to slave the nats.

Soon, they was one left, due to the other nats chicken out, unconious, got taken away or dead. He was the same age as their leader, but has black hair, green eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black shirt with green ends, jeans and green sneaks. He smirked.

"You think you're so tough," He sneered.

The creature got out his sword.

"Don't mess with me," He said in a bleak, monster tone.

The two boys fought off each other for a few minutes. Then, the creature hit the boy on the side with his blade. The other gasped for a breath, then colasped. The side that the blade hit bled.

The creature smirked, then took off the ring. His monsterous appearance and hight shurnken down to a size of a ten year old. The flameing sword spilt into two wands. He looked at the two fairies and smiled.

"Why did you de-powered your form?" she asked.

"I don't want Bell to know," He said, silently.

"because you _looooooooooooooooooooove _her?" Cosmo asked like an annoying little brother.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted half-heartedly.

The two fairies shugged, then Timmy tossed Wanda the black ring. She grabbed it and both fairies disappeared in a quick but bright flash.

Timmy just shugged.

"_Bell!" _he shouted in his thoughs. He ran off to her.

* * *

When he got to Bell's battle, he saw a few bodies lying there, dead. He also saw blood almost on everything, Gir with blood stains on his fur and Bell, in even worst condiction.

"It's alright," She said, weakly, "I'm-"

She passed out and fell in Timmy's arms. He blinked with a blush look on his face.

"Let's get out of here," He said.

Gir nodded and the three heros contiuned their jouney, with Timmy holding Bell behind his back.

* * *

Little did anyone know someone else was watching the entire thing. She looked nothing but a shadow in the dark. She watch the entire battle in a crstyal ball. It was in a pit that looked like it came from hell.

"Those little brats!" She sneered, "I can't belived they defeated mine army. They are both messaing and useful.

"The princess that was lost nine years ago has no memory about here, though strong and powerful.

"And the fairy tamer. He has more skills then I though. He may come in handy.

"It's a wonder how that little Nat got out of mine controll. The little defectived may be stonger then I though. He can play his little game, I got better things to do."

The woman turned the image on the crsytal ball to three girls cold and alone on a street.

One was the same age as Bell with long orange hair, pink eyes, peach and dressed the same way Bell did, only she has a red bow and pink clip with a red heart on it in her hair and the dress was pink. She was blowing on her hands.

Next to her was a girl the same age as the first girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed the same as the first girl did, only she had her hair in pigtales and her dress was blue. She sivered. Tears came out of her eyes.

Next to her was a girl the same age as her with black hair, green eyes, pale skin and dressed the same as the two other girls, only she didn't put things in her hair and her dress was green. She crossed her arms, mad.

"Though," the woman sneered, "these kids may be the key to distroy them"

She laugh evilly to herself, plotting an entire takeover for not only here, but the entire world.


	4. dark puff girl

(an: here's the next chapter. enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Bell woke up. Gir gave Bell a stupid smile. Bell sighed. Her heath was nearly gone. She felt completely weak.

"I-I don't feel like playing, Gir..." Bell said weakly.

Gir frowned. Bell passed out.

* * *

Timmy looked at Bell. He sighed. 

"_I guess I sho-_"

Timmy's thoughs were cut off when a powerful blast of pink light went at him.

Timmy turned to see three girls from Vexius' crystel ball.

"Time to take down the princess," The orange hair girl sneered.

Timmy got out his two wands.

"Not now," Timmy said blankly, "Bell's healing."

"Like I give a-" The black hair girl said.

"BUTTERCUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The blonde hair girl yelled.

The orange hair girl flew up to Bell's unconious body. She was about to blast it when a blast of magic engery trapped her arms.

"Don't hurt her," Timmy said, blankly.

The orange hair girl death glaired Timmy.

"This isn't of any inportance," She sneered.

She brock free out of the ropes. The orange hair girl blast Timmy's shoulder. Timmy's shoulder bled a little.

"What's your deal with Bell, Blossom?" He asked.

Blossom death glaired Timmy. Her fist were glowing pink light.

"Because she ruined mine life," Blossom sneered.

Timmy stared at her.

"She didn't even-"

"It wasn't about making me a deulant," Blossom sneered.

Her fist were now covered with the pink glow. Timmy looked scared.

"You see **I **should had been the princess! **I **can make this place free of any evil. **I **am more suited for the job!"

Timmy looked at Blossom. She had an evil look on her face. Her eyes were filled with hatered. She looked like one of the Nats, only more demon like.

Timmy looked at Blossom.

"I made mine sisters think that it's little miss princess here was responable for our crimeial statius," Blossom sneered.

The light looked about to flung off her fist.

Timmy relized that hatered and jeliously had consumed Blossom's heart, so she's doomed to be evil until her goal is done.

"Blossom, it doesn't-"

"Shut up," She sneered.

Her blots of light looked really powerful.

"Once you're out of the way, there's noone standing in mine way," Blossom sneered.

She was about to blast him when a high tech blast hit her shoulder.

"OW!"

Blossom's shoulder bled. The blonde hair girl and Buttercup were in front of Blossom.

"We can deal with her later," Buttercup yelled.

"HE'S HERE!" The blonde hair girl yelled.

Blossom looked scared for a moment, but then shocked it off.

"I had better things to do, Bubbles," Blossom sneered.

Buttercup grabbed Blossom.

"COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Buttercup yelled.

She pulled Blossom out of the area.

"I'll be back," Blossom sneered.

Blubbles looked at him, then flew off with her sisters.

Timmy turned to see a pair of magenta alien eyes. They narrowed, then disappear.

Timmy looked confused, then left the place to find something to wrapped his wound.

* * *

Bell woke up. She only had some of her strenght left. She saw a small Tick-tack like package on the side of her. On the package was a note. 

_These can help you have all of your strenght until your journy ends._

_ps, It may take a while, so I suggest you should rest until you get your strenght._

On the conor of the page was a purple disgusted smiley.

Bell opened her mouth up, put all the pills in and colasped unconious.

Blood was spilling out of her mouth.

The same eyes from earlier looked down at Bell. They just kept staring at he beauty.

* * *

Vexius was fuming with rage. 

"I can't belive that didn't work!!!!!!!!" She yelled.

She calm herself down.

"It doesn't matter now," Vexius said, "I'll take care of her soon enough."

She turn in the front of her house.

"DAUTHER!!!!!!!!!!"

A nine year old girl came in.

She had long brown hair, fire red eye(her left eye is nonething but a robotic blood red glowing dot), peach skin, demon wings, a robotic left arm and dressed in a demon dress with a real skull on it, two black spider web made gloves and long black boots(even though her left one was robotic). She looked board.

"I want you to kill the defeatives in the jail cell," She sneered.

"Yes master," The girl said in a board robtic tone.

She left the room. She shook her fist at Bell's refeltion.

"Soon deary," She sneered, "very soon."


	5. power

Bell woke up. She hadn't felt weak then she had been. Gir looked at her with a big smile.

Bell hugged Gir. Then, she herd a voice.

"Not now."

She turned to see Timmy.

"We must keep going," He said.

Timmy walked on.

"And watch your back, you never know when someone might turned on you."

Bell picked up Gir, then go on the journy.

* * *

They were on their way until a snap of a twig was herd. 

They turned to see 13 figures in black hoods.

"Let me guess, those are orgenization 13?" Bell asked.

Timmy nodded.

The hooded figures smirked.

"Your useless," They sneered.

Timmy got out his wands.

Bell fought them all off.

She blowed them all up.

Timmy and Bell's eyes widened. Both of them never guess that she had that kind of power.

"What the heck did you get that power?" Timmy asked.

"I...have no idea."

She picked up Gir and walked on. Timmy followed her. Bell's shadow had blood red eyes, whitch death glaired her.

* * *

Vexius was looking all of this.

"Soon the time shall come," She sneered.

Vexius looked at her soulders.

"Come," She sneered, "we have to make a deal with someone."


End file.
